Użytkownik:Latios 115/Archiwum Dyskusji
Mika444 Uratowałeś mi zycie :) Misiek7 Mam prośbę. Umiesz zrobić takie ten, co jak się kliknie w odcinek to taka ten tabelka jest (obszerne wyjaśnienie wiem-.-) ? Jak tak to mógłbyś zrobić mi to na odcinkach :3 ? Użytkownik:Misiek7 Dam linka bo nie umiem tłumaczyć ;d : http://i42.tinypic.com/16jrq4p.jpg To oznaczone czerwonym kółkiem. Tam gdzie zielone wpisz proszę swoja nazwę użytkownika : 3 Spoko ;d Napisz mi dokładnie kim chcesz być i po jakim regionie : 3 Szczerze? tylko tyle że chciałam żeby główna bohaterka/bohater miała tepiga z ksywką Flame :3 Nic więcej nie planowałam a już tabelę na odcinki robię xd Spoko :3 To się zajmę Biancą(?) i Cherenem. Och trzeba będzie coś wymyślić żeby paskudny i najmniej lubiany prze ze mnie zespół plasma czyli Krzyżowcy hipokryci (tak podobno mam bogate słownictwo ; chwała pani od polskiego) byli mniej... jakby to ująć ... paskudni xd bez obrazy dla fanów xd Numer gg : 11131623 - jestem na niewidoku : 3 Kurde dałam na dostępny ale cię nie widzę ; / Ej...chyba zrobię jeszcze 3 opowiadania w Unove(czy jak tam to się odmienia)i w jednym cię umieszczę. Bo ostatnio się strasznie coś zapaliłam na V generacje i będę pisać tam coś w tym jednym. Na 2 opowiadania przynajmniej mam jakiś pomysł : 3 Volt Nie wiem:D Witaj Latios! Zostałeś przyjęty do Buizeliszua:) Tu rób arytkół do nowego numeru:) Potem ja prześlę to na Buizel Wiki:) Możesz już dziś robić małe Coro Coro:) Do piątku:) To już mi napisz pokemony( tylko wiesz tak by się nie powtarzały z tymi co już są) Ok:) Pojawisz się w odcinku : BW036:) Nie wiem. Może na razie 4. Potem dodam ci kilka innych. A jeśli już podasz mi poki do szybko zrób swój profil. Ok. Za każdym razem jak się pojawisz będziesz musiał sam siebie uzupełnić (tak samo jak u Trzciny). THehe:) Dobra ja lecę. Napisz mi jakie chcesz poki. OK. Jak zrobisz profil do dodaj je ,a ataki dodasz jak zadebiutują. Fajny:) Jasne Świetnie to wygląda:D Ciesze się że dołączyłeś do naszej redakcji. OK Ja wieczorem zrobię artykuły. A jutro wydamy pierwszy numer.Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png THX:) Każda postać ,która jest robiona przez użytkownika przechodzi do Hoenn:) Fajne:D Tak. Jutro wracam i będą robił artykuły. W czwartek pierwszy numer!^^''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Gazeta Prawie gotowa^^ Zostało ,tylko napisać o nowym odcinku o przygodach Asha. Po 15 będzie pierwszy numer^^ Mam nadzieję że się uda^^ Na Filb.de jest już kolejny odcinek i zaraz dodam pierwszy numer![[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Jutro nowy Odcinek (może i dwa)^^''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png DM Po wszystkich, ale najpierw po Unovie. Ale nie zapisuj się jeszcze Neo Oczywiście, Latios. Jak to się mówi "2 razy nie pudłuje, a piorun uderza 2 razy". --plik:643MS.pngNeo Razoraplik:644MS.png 20:51, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Roxy Tak robimy :) ale jeszcze nie jest gotowe wiesz :D ale bedziesz mogl :D ok po regionie hoenn bo to kontynulacja opowiadania z wikinezki :D jako rywal glowne sa tylko 2 :) narazie 1 Wystapisz w GP012 ok :) -------------------------------- Wiki Mam dla cb ikonę Latiosa, Darkraia nie mogłam znaeleść, przyda sie do podpisu, Plik:Icon Latios for Latios.png Nie, alę jak czegoś szukałam znalazłam to, odnawiam moje PMD i możesz tm być Latiosem, lub Darkraiem, bo znalazłam spritery. PiPikachu ok :) Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- D'Jok (dyskusja) 22:07, lut 18, 2012 Hej, mógłbyś zmienić kolory w tabelce Zacka? Bo takie ma Joshua. Trzcina08 13:07, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Nie, dzisiaj HS022 się nie pojawi. Natomiast pojawiło się dzisiaj HS021 i HS023. HS022 narazie przekładam Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:40, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) No nie wiem, bo Volt jako bohater filmu wystąpi i drugoplanowy wątek będzie prowadził, więc dlatego występuje, natomiast Damian jest, bo jakoś mi przypasował w filmie pierwszym oczywiście, ale to nie o to chodzi tylko o to, że w filmie chciałem wprowadzić inne postacie. Nie wiem, zobaczymy, zobaczymy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:01, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha :P pojawisz się na pewno w nadchodzącym sezonie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:05, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Skoro chcesz :D Tylko na razie wstrzymuję robienie odcinków. Muszę wszystko ładnie poprzenosić, razem z grafikami itp. Postaram się też tutaj dorobić artykuły żeby nie było przy atakach tyle czerwonych napisów : ) Ale jak już wszystko poukładam to możesz zostać jakąś postacią drugoplanową która będzie się pojawiała co kila-kilkadziesiąt odcinków. Masz na siebie jakiś pomysł? ^_^ 'MonicaL' ''(Odpowiedz ;3) Ok, to jak wymyślisz daj mi znać. Potrzebuję profesję (Trener, koordynator, hodowca, może coś innego ^_^), Pokemony (Im więcej ich wybierzesz tym później się pojawisz) i ogólny charakter. Możesz jednak pozostawić niektóre rzeczy mi ;) Wydarzenia i historię twojej postaci już ja wymyślę. 'MonicaL' ''(Odpowiedz ;3) No ale ty Zack odpadłeś w pierwszej rundzie. Nie jest to napisane. Poprostu w tym filmie, dla ciebie większej roli nie miałem. Ale nie martw się, pojawisz się na pewno nie długo w anime. Spokojnie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:34, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Mały błąd był, że nie było cię na tablicy chyba :D no ale, jak mówię, w tym filmie nie miałem dla ciebie roli. Pojawisz się na początku drugiego sezonu anime. A właśnie, czytałeś ostatnie odcinki ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:36, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) No to super ;) Masz małe błędy w tabelce Charmadera Zacka :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:40, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) A no to sobie zobacz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:51, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Przecież powiedziałem, cytuję "błędy w tabelce Charmadera Zacka" Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:57, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, jak znajdę jakiś, że tak powiem 'wolny' odcinek (Taki na który nie będę miała pomysłu) to cię wprowadzę. Na razie mam kilka zaplanowanych. Właściwie to niedawno napisałam jeden, polecam ; D Możesz zostać czymś w rodzaju rywala? Pojawiał byś się rzadko, ale zawsze walczyłbyś z Monic. Nie byłbyś wredny, jak typowy rywal, aczkolwiek nieco wymagający od swoich Pokemonów :3 A jeśli chodzi o stosunki z głównymi bohaterami to nie byłyby wrogie. Po prostu lubilibyście sobie dokuczać i pojedynkować się. 'MonicaL' ''(Odpowiedz ;3) Robione będzie, tylko że nikogo prawie nie ma. A stronę pokemona możesz zrobić, ale trenera chyba nie musisz :) Hej ;) a co taki zainteresowany jesteś tym właśnie odcinkiem ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:15, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Aha :P czyli nie czytałeś ostatnich odcinków, bo w HS019 też wystąpił :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:20, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :P w tym odcinku odegra większą rolę :P Co tam więcej? Czytałeś ostatnie dwa nowe odcinki drugiego sezonu? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:23, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, cieszę się :D ten odcinek miałem w głowie już od jakiegoś czasu :P Dzisiaj miał się pojawić kolejny, ale już chyba nie napiszę. Choooociaż. Czemu nie ? :DPlik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:31, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie o to chodzi. Ja w anime pochodzę z Kanto i podróżowałam po Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh. No, jak się zapisujesz to przecież nie musisz być z Unovy, Mżesz być z każdego regionu i mieć Bóg wie ile pokemonów. A są tu nie tylko złapane wcześniej, ale też te, które złapiemy podczas podróży. I jak się ustawia podpis? Ev1234567890 11:28, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Tak, gdy Cole wróci aby stoczyć ponownie walkę z Bugsy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:56, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ojj Cole :P Hmm, nie długo, nie długo. Bugsy wynajął ludzi z "Dom nie do poznania" i mu szybko odbudują salę :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:01, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hah :D cieszę się ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:59, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz, jam termin bliżej nieokreślony, jak zwykle. Może jutro, a może dopiero w piątek. Zobaczymy. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:03, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Tak, podaj dane ok - Jabudex 12:41, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Kanto - Jabudex 12:44, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) OK - Jabudex 12:48, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Złapiesz Tangęlę(Jak chceż) I w 4 serii(Sinnoh) Ona ci ewoluume ok - Jabudex 14:08, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) TAK - Jabudex 16:10, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorr. Myślisz, że ja to robię specjalnie? Ev1234567890 12:53, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam.Ev1234567890 13:05, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Najwcześniej w HS035 :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:17, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Na wiki jest w BW077Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:19, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) pomozesz wysłać lick poki z mojego profilu z wikinezki tu? Mika444 19:18, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Z Trzciną08 Hmmmm, trudna sprawa. Być może dzisiaj, jak się będę dobrze czuł, ale nie wiadomo jak będzie. W przyszłym tygodniu na pewno nie, a w następnym to na pewno, ale dopiero w piątek/sobotę Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:29, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiaj się już pojawił HS033 :P Zapraszam do lektury :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:04, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki ;) mógłbyś trochę poreklamować moje anime? Powiedz znajomym z wiki czy coś. Tylko nie mice :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:14, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Tak o nią bo to dziki człowiek :P Dzięki ;) Już w kolejnym masz swój występ :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:45, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, nieco specjalnie, a nieco z konieczności będzie przerwa pomiędzy HS034 a HS035 czyli turniejem (napięcie xD). Przyszły odcinek najpóźniej 27 Kwietnia Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:31, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniam, bo w tym tygodniu się nie pojawi nowy odcinek, natomiast robię coraz więcej spekulacji i zapowiedzi :D bo wiesz, to większe wydarzenie w anime, więc już teraz muszę się zabrać za uzupełnianie stron. No i miałem trochę zaległości w pozostałych stronach. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:11, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się odcinek HS035. Zapraszam do lektury! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:24, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) A i owszem mam to w planach od dawna :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:53, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Myślę, że tak :P ale nie wybiegajmy tak daleko w przyszłość. Na razie muszę Johto skończyć :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:11, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) DZIĘKUJĘ :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się też 2 part HS036. Uzupełnij info Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:31, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się kolejny odcinek - HS022. Zapraszam do czytania i uzupełnienia info. Mam również prośbę, abyś przejrzał strony swoich poków i pousuwał błędy (chodzi mi o brak debiutów anime, takie tam różne) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:45, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Panie Latiosie wciąż czekam na pana recenzję odcinka :D hehe - HS022 - kolejny ważny odcinek ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:51, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) LATIOOOOOOOS! Co się nie odzywasz ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:58, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) Latiiiii, już się bałem, że cię wilki porwały, albo dzikie Mamoswiny :P Ojjj chłopie masz sporo do nadrobienia w moim anime, looknij sobie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:02, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) No wiadomo, że będziesz mógł. No nie pojawiłeś się po turnieju, ale nawet turnieju się nie doczekałeś ;) więc proszę o uzupełnienie stronek. Ale mam nadzieję, że czytasz również te odcinki, w których nie występujesz. Naprawdę, mówią, że są ciekawe ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:22, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, poszukaj, może jakieś nieodciągnięcia masz na stronkach :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:21, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Świetnie ;) Występ w HS047 masz jak w banku :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:39, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh, jakbyś mógł zrobić strony pokemonów postaci tych, którzy mają tabelki zamiast stron pokemonów. Tabelka (tylko teraz taki mały kurs tabelkowy - solid to jest obramowanie, i obramowanie ma być kolorem dark, czyli np grass color dark. Obramowanie robisz w kolorze drugiego typu, jeśli pokemon taki ma. Wypełnienie to czystymi kolorami i kolorami light np grass color light). Dodatkowo tabelki z atakami. Wstaw tylko atak i kiedy się pojawił, obrazki sam dam. I historię wklej z tabelek. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:30, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Niebardzo Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:37, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Pineco jest Ok, tylko mówię o twoich pokach, że niebardzo pamiętam Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:40, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Z Lavitara musisz panie zrezygnować, bo już tyle osób go ma, jakiegoś innego proszę ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:45, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Zrób Ivysaura Carola, a i może pozmieniaj tabelki postaci (wiesz, te na stronie głównej anime), na te nowe moje (co są pierwszoplanowi zrobieni). I zrób pokemony Alexa :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:51, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) No to co innego zrób :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:50, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, jak chcesz, to możesz strony zrobić na Łowczyni J i Lady Boss Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:56, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Super ;) jak oceniasz HS046? Zaraz zacznę pisać HS047. A i jak ci się podoba nowy wygląd strony anime? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:46, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Heh, to super. A zrobiłbyś stronę Shuckle ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:51, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Ojjj zrób Shuckle, tylko tabelkę. Ja historię uzupełnię. Muszę mieć po prostu jakiś zaczątek. No i poki Emanuela zrób może. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:36, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) To pokemon, więc tabelka dla pokemonów Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:21, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Chucka nie, bo Chuck odgrywa inną rolę w anime. Weź odznakę z Kanto. Każdą oprócz odznaki Misty Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:14, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Ojjj niestety nie. Może jutro jeden się pojawi Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się kolejny odcinek - ostatni drugiego sezonu = HS048 ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:41, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Jaki sobie podpis zrobiłeś :P Mam małą wskazówkę dla dociekliwych. Poszukaj po stronach w moim anime, może znajdziesz coś, co cię zaciekawi w III sezonie :P Jak dobrze poszukasz, to znajdziesz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:59, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) W trzecim sezonie już trzy zostały wyemitowane, a kolejny dzisiaj. A kiedy mi przyślesz I etap konkursu? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:47, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Tak dostałem, już są nawet wyniki I etapu :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:45, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ładnie napisałeś ;) Gratuluję, nie zmarnuj tego :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:40, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Jutro ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:16, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) A masz jakieś specjalne życzenie? Bo sam nie lubię wybierać. Jak sobie wybierzesz, to będzie dobrze ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:26, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Najprawdopodobniej ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:31, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki ;) szczerze mówiąc, to ja też nie xD dzisiaj to jakoś tak wyszło :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:02, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, dzięki ;) Pojawią się najprawdopodobniej dwa :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:46, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Lati, czekam na twój etap II :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:21, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) No ok, bo już kilka osób mi przysłało :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:39, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, mógłbyś trochę więcej napisać na temat Ursaringa i Zacka? Najlepiej przebieg bitwy czy coś jeszcze takiego. Bo jak na razie, to jest jedynie jej sam wynik :P Żeby było więcej tekstu, bo jak na razie to jakoś mało jest. I robisz błędy na stronach. Sprawdzaj co piszesz. Miałeś napisane, że Teddiursa zadebiutował w HS026 oraz że był przez 20 odcinków Teddiursą. Przecież zadebiutował w HS014 i to jest 43 odcinki pomiędzy HS014 - HS057 Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:54, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Trochę już poprawiłem :P ale dodaj trochę tekstu, oki ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:06, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Jest super ;) Naprawdę fajnie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:34, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Już sprawdziłem. W klasyfikacji drugiego etapu jesteś trzeci, jednak po trzech etapach nadal prowadzisz. Ale jest jeszcze jeden dzień na przesyłanie, więc zobaczymy, może ktoś jeszcze przyśle Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:04, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiaj :P Spadłeś na drugie miejsce w Noctowliadzie :( Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:13, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Już są wyniki. Zobacz sobie, jak jesteś ciekawy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:40, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) EeveeMaster Cześć ;) To ja, z Wikinezki. Mam ten sam login =) -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ '''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja''' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster '''Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'Klik!]] Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Gra Zoo Zapraszam! Komiksy Pokemon Zapraszam! Zapraszam do Anime. Elo, Elo companero 15:47, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Czego chcesz od mojego anime.Elo, Elo companero 16:37, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz możesz dostać albo liderem albo jednym z elitarnej 4 tylko powiedz kim (czy liderem czy elitą) i jakim typem chcesz dysponować ... Oraz imie jakie chcesz nosić najlepiej jak jeszcze dasz sprite-Wikcio4 ^^ Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:45, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Skusisz się przyjacielu http://szkola-unova.pun.pl/ -Wikcio4 20:10, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Obraziłeś się na mnie?-Wikcio4 20:18, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze rozumiem gdy będziesz wolny odwiedź tą strone http://szkola-unova.pun.pl/ -Wikcio4 20:21, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniaj stronki ;) Hmmm mam cię zapisanego na HS053, ale mogę cię jeszcze wcisnąć w HS047 :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:17, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Tak pro po to elitarna dwójka xD .Tak możesz... max.możesz mieć 6 pokemonów w czym max. tylko 3 z innych regionów nić Aliis-Wikcio4 10:13, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok wpisz sie sam-Wikcio4 11:05, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoko zrób jeszcze tylko strone zacka ^^-Wikcio4 11:27, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Twój se może znać piorun i psychikę (to już inny) To mój se może znać przysięgi 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:38, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) No, odjęłam 3. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:48, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Max 12, bo chc by poznała kiedyś szybki atak. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:54, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) ..Damixem Podaj swoje dane jak to zrobiła Mika. Na mej dyskusji jest odpowiednie miejscePlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:05, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Kim chcesz, bo narazie nie mam postaci····Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:09, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Możesz :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:47, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok powiem ci ogólnie... jestemśmy normalnymi ludźmi którzy żyją w zwykłym świecie ale on się zmienia po czasie w świat pokemon... ,a i jeszcze jedno jakie chcesz mieć zwierzątko (zwykłe zwierze domowe najlepiej)?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:12, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja papuge albo psa nie wiem ponieważ zależy to co inni wybiorą ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:21, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Zmienią się w pokemony chyba nie będą jedynymi zwietrzętami świata i jak chcesz to nazwij to zwierzątko...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:40, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się czy nie? I jakie chcesz zwierze i czy dajesz mu imię? -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:59, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Spoko może być kameleon! Super pomysł :D Drago fajne imię ^^ tylko się zastanawiam w kogo się zmieni chyba w Kecleona ... -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:15, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Bo to jedyny pokemon kameleon xD jak chcesz ty wybierz innego...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:18, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) To z imieniem Blaze czy Inferno i czy bardziej lubisz Pansear czy Chimchar?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:25, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) To yyy... co to znaczy a.k.a i zapisuj się szybko do anime bo jeszcze Viva się zapisuje !-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:29, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Acha O.o -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:33, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiem też tak myślę ale Art się sam wrył i zapisał :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:55, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Jak tak bardzo chcesz żeby Viva się zapisała poproś Arta aby sie wypisał z głónych .,. -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:59, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) No przecież wiem że przygody pokemon się wiąrzą z różnym intymnymi sytuacjami xD musi być dużo dziewczyn wole te sytuacje intymnie przeżywać z dziewczyną niż chłopakiem O.o -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:05, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Eee... czemu ja -_- przecież to ty chcesz tak bardzo z Vivą mieć przygody ... -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:09, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ta wierze ci ! Ja też bym wolał żeby była ona w głównych no ale cóż ... -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:13, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie skopiowałem ponieważ o tej gazetce dowiedziałem się godzine temu ... trzcina mi o niej powiedział -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:00, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Możesz ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 20:49, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja też mam jednego xD ok możesz 2 ale nie evo i nie legendy! I jeden musi być z sinnoh a 2 skąd chcesz oprócz Unova-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 20:55, lip 4, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam ! 1 Numer już jest! http://pl.poketydzien.wikia.com/wiki/Poke-tydzien_Wiki Ech wejdź w ten link bo zrobiłem główną strone gry i przeczytaj wstęp ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:30, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Zostań Arceusem i stwórz region ! Zostań Arceusem i stwórz region ! ---- Kolejna cześć xd ---- Mikka444 Misiek7 Volt Możliwe że jeszcze dzisiaj twój debiut:) Już jest odcinek z twoim debiutem i proszę o szybkie uzupełnienie postaci. Dzięki:) Debiut i od razu ewolucja startera:) Ok Uzupełnisz ,jak będziesz miał ochotę:) Hmm... Jak coś będzie to dam znać. Ok? Tak Właśnie wiem. Pozostaje Kanto i Hoenn... Jeszcze decyzja nie jest podjęta ,ale powiem tak. Po północy pojawi się sonda druga - jeśli wygra nowe anime ,to który region ma być... Jeśli chcesz:) Pomoc mi się przyda:D Nic nie szkodzi:) I dostaniesz niespodziankę do mojego anime :P Powiem ,tylko że będziesz ją miał w 3 sezonie :P Serio:D Thx z góry:) Trzeba na razie zrobić Postaci pojawiające się okresowo ,czyli dać Mamę Hikariego, Jego Ojczyma, Siostrę Joy i itp. Potem ,jak będziesz miał ochotę i chęć,możesz zrobić Postać dnia. Klubowe Bitwy ja sam zrobię. :) Neo Roxy MiLord Wiki PiPikachu Trzcina08 Hah, ja też się cieszę :D I właśnie z nowym wiatrem w żaglach piszę HS059 :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:21, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek gotowy :D Zapraszam do czytania PS: Jak ci idzie z Etapem III ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:44, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Zaraz zacznę pisać :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:53, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co, masz trochę racji. Wcześniej byłem poganiany strasznie, musiałem odpocząć trochę od anime, ale teraz już mogę znowu. Wcześniej się męczyłem, żeby napisać na daną długość odcinek i na siłę dopisywałem niektóre rzeczy, a dzisiaj piszę piszę i patrzę, że już powinienem skończyć, a tu jeszcze tyle do napisania mi zostało xD Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:02, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Będziesz mieć jeszcze Nidoqueen. Dobra, to teraz mi napisz :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:41, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Jednego z nich mogę wybrać :P A więc ósmego ci sam wybiorę jeszcze Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:50, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, to uzupełnij info, a jak masz czas i chęć, to możesz też zrobić strony do uzupełnienia, tych których brakuje jak na razie :P Niektóre wystarczy jedynie poprzenosić Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:53, lip 9, 2012 (UTC) Trzeba mi zrobić stronę Steelixa Butcha, czyli przelecieć po wszystkich stronkach od HS005 i sprawdzić kiedy się pojawiał, bo ta stronka jest strasznie zaniedbana. Po prostu jak będziesz na stronie anime kliknij Ctrl+F i wpisz w okienko które ci się pojawi Onix. I będziesz widział co się działo jak był Onix w anime, a jeżeli nie było, to znaczy że nie było go w tym odcinku. To to po pierwsze. Trzeba też zrobić stronę Zubata Butcha. To na razie tyle, jak sobie coś przypomnę, to do cb napiszę. AAAAAAA i trzeba mi zrobić puste stronki z tabelkami do nowych odcinków tak jak jest np tutaj - HS063. Tabelka uzupełniona - zmieniać trzeba numery odcinków w jednej i drugiej tabelce, tytuły, obrazek, datę premiery (masz na liście odcinków), w ludziach Cole, Lyra, Lucas, Butch, Cassidy oraz Chikorita, Azurill Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:34, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Ojjj grzeszysz Lati, grzeszysz :P Wiem, że to tak wiele czasu nie zajmuje, godzinka i gotowe, a szczególnie jak się ma na to ponad tydzień :P Nie jęcz, tylko rób :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:58, lip 11, 2012 (UTC) No to napisz na razie wstępny, ale nie obiecuję, że taki będzie ten team. Bo muszę na razie sobie porównać, żeby za dużo powtórzeń nie było i w ogóle. No to podawaj :D Co z tym etapem Lati? Tak łatwo rezygnujesz? Mogę ci dać jeszcze więcej czasu, bo rozwiązań i tak jeszcze nie ma. Żadnego nie mam czasu, chyba że buraki plewisz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:14, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego nic nie odpiszesz mi na temat konkursu? Zgadzam się na Skorupiego i Buizela. Chimchar i Gible będą mieli ważne role. Ew. na Gibla mogę się zgodzić, ale nie na początku i bez ewolucji. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:12, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja nie wiem, czy ci będą odpowiadać. Łatwiej mi będzie, jeżeli napiszesz mi pokemony jeszcze jakieś, które byś chciał mieć lub poprostu je lubisz. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:36, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, już wybrałem sobie twój skład :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:49, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) No będziesz mieć 8. A w Johto to jeszcze dwa miałeś mieć też :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:17, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) No przecież to właśnie powiedziałem :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:32, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Jest już odcineczek :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:44, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) Ostatni odcinek najprawdopodobniej będzie dzisiaj. Po tym odcinku muszę trochę pouzupełniać stronek bo mam ogromne zaległości. Pomógłbyś mi? Trzeba mi pomóc uzupełniać jedną stronkę. Stronę z Pozostałymi postaciami. Powiedziałbym Ci co i jak, tylko czy chce Ci się Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:43, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) No ok, a więc wchodzisz sobie w TO i jednocześnie w TO. Otwierasz sobie po kolei odcinki i sprawdzasz na dole w bohaterach jaka pozostała postać się pojawiła. Potem klikasz Ctrl+F (ale wiesz, że bez + :D ) i w okienku, które ci wyskoczy wpisujesz imię tej postaci. Takim oto sposobem znajdziesz w którym momencie w odcinku się ona pojawiła i jaki miała wątek. I trzeba napisać o każdej postaci wiesz krótko, zwięźle historię z odcinka. Dwa, trzy zdania zazwyczaj. Nie rób w tabelce tylko w kolejnych zakładkach np. " Dan ". Wiesz o co chodzi. Powoli, bez pośpiechu nie musisz wszystkiego na raz. Częściami. Proszę, pomóż mi z tym Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:57, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Tak, właśnie :P I ew. historię pokemona, jeżeli takowego posiadał czy coś. Też nie musisz w tabelce, chociaż tabelka taka normalna co jest na stronie Alexa np. No ale mogę też później sam sobie wstawić. Zależy mi na historii i atakach (tylko wypisać). Oki? To tyle właściwie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:24, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Tak, spoko :P Jak chcesz możesz jeszcze pozostałe tak przerobić, żeby były bez tabelki i w ogóle :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:26, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Każda postać, która pojawiła się ponad raz to postacie pojawiające się okresowo :P . Ja potem dodam jakieś obrazki do tych osób, które nie było powiedziane jak wyglądają Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:09, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Po co komuś postać, jak proszę 10000000 razy żeby uzupełnił info, a ta osoba mnie olewa i nic sobie z tego nie robi. Więc takiej osobie postać jest niepotrzebna bo widać nie interesuje jej moje anime. Natomiast z Lordanem (Oliverem) rozmawiałem, i on dopiero skończył rok szkolny (On jest z Niemiec) i powiedział mi, że nadrobi zaległości i wróci do mojego anime Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:58, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Świetnie sobie radzisz Lati. Naprawdę wielkie dzięki, że mi pomagasz ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:32, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Idąc za śladem Użytkownika D'Joka oraz za jego oczywiście pozwoleniem również otwieram dział, w którym możecie spekulować na temat teamu Cola, Lyry i Lucasa oraz Layli i Cilana! OTWÓRZ TUTAJ I SPEKULUJ :p Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:13, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie poganiam Cię, spokojnie :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:57, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) A zrobiłbyś ten mini teścik? :D TO :P chciałbym znać twoje typy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:46, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Wymyślaj kogokolwiek, serio :P To może mi pomoże w wybraniu składów dla bohaterów. Bo mam gotowe, ale wasze pomysły jaki pokemon by pasował do danej postaci pomogą mi. A więc wybierz jakieś, które uważasz, że odpowiadają. Do każdego :P i nie marudź :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:02, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) No spoko, jest jeszcze trochę czasu :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:24, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki ;) Ale sorki, nie mam czasu na zajmowanie się forum, poświęcam się mojemu anime, a niedługo też szkole. Naprawdę, forum pochłania wiele czasu i naprawdę, nie mam czasu na zajmowanie się nim. Dzisiaj będzie kolejny odcinek Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Tutaj masz wszystkich ale jak chcesz, to potem uzupełnię Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:02, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Raaany, wielki dzięki, naprawdę. Nie wiem, kiedy ja bym sam to zrobił. Naprawdę sporo mi pomogłeś ;) Dzięki wielkie. To jeszcze jedna prośba odnośnie tej strony. Mógłbyś uzupełnić historię postaci pojawiających się okresowo? Klary, profesorów, Siostry Joy, Sierżant Jenny :D To już w ogóle super by było :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:55, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Taka pogoda :P spoko, nie śpiesz się, naprawdę :P A jak odcinek? Czytałeś ? Rozplanowuję sobie dogłębnie ligę, w pojedynkach jakich kto pokemonów użyje ;P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:18, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Zdenerwowałem się na mojego neta i chyba nie napiszę ;/ Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:43, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Nie udało mi się wczoraj napisać, sorki. Byłem zajęty nieźle Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:43, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Tak, pamiętam ;P nie wiem czy jest sens, abyś miał jeszcze siódmego i ósmego bo pojawią się dopiero w lidze pewnie, ale spoko, niech Ci będzie. Wiem już które :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:25, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Możesz wziąć jeszcze jakiegoś, ale wtedy odejmuję Ci jednego nowego w Sinnoh, żeby było ich łącznie osiem Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:31, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:44, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) EeveeMaster D'Jok Zachęcamy do spekulowania na temat mojego anime. Tu Spekulujcie tuuuPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:50, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Mira Tak. Możesz być z Unovy i sam Się uzupełnij. Będziesz głównym. Podróżujemy na początku po Kanto. Uzupełnij Poki w "Party" MiLord Właśnie szukam postaci drugoplanowych. Podaj mi tylko wygląd i pokemony, które chcesz mieć. A napewno znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Plik:001mini.gifLordzio (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 17:12, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Potrzebne Informacje: Imię: Pokemony (Kanto) (max.6): Wygląd: Napewno przydadzą się jakieś inne jeszcze inforamcje. Ale to i tak potem będę cię prosił o zrobienie strony ;) Plik:001mini.gifLordzio (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 17:28, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Taki wygląd ma już mój rywal. Co do pokemonów. Czy twój starter może mieć debiut jako Charmeleon? Podczas tego odcinka napewno będzie pokazana historia twojego Charmandera. Twój debiut jest zaplanowany na 13 odcinek. Jun Wiem, ale prędzej czy później on też się wkurzy. Ciekawostka: Ja zazwyczaj załamywałam się na trzecim odcinku XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 21:04, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Zaproszenia itp. Zapiszesz się? :) Proszę odpowiedz na moją sondę znajdującą się na moim profilu ^^ uczyć mój profil lepszym!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 20:40, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Główną postacią na pewno nie ponieważ główne postacie są zrobione przeze mnie ale jak chcesz być głównym rywalem , to możesz ale poinformuje cię kiedy będzie można (będzie można wtedy gdy na Moim anime będzie napisane że można się zapisywać i sonda z mojego profu zniknie gdy będzie 6 głosów)-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:09, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz że już można się zapisać do mojego anime?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 22:43, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (1) Zapraszam do zapisania ^^ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:20, sie 7, 2012 (UTC)